


Spiralling

by vekol



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775548
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

布兰特其实并不那么热衷于球队的事，他的确很喜欢踢球，也仅限于踢球，诸如球队招新之类的杂事，他抱着能免则免的态度。遗憾的是，今年的布兰特并不能置身事外。

“我们有可能凑不够比赛首发的人数，总不能转去踢五人制足球赛吧。”对球队的未来，球队里仅剩的三年级学生兼新任队长莱诺表现得有些忧心忡忡。

由于大部分的主力都毕业了，球队陷入了一个青黄不接的尴尬境地里，教练寄希望于今年来的新生里能有出类拔萃的。

“五人制足球赛也不错。”

布兰特是真心实意这么觉得的，比起凑不齐首发阵容无法踢比赛，五人制足球赛也是一个选择，可他还是牺牲了午休时间，被莱诺拉到球队招新宣传摊位上贡献自己的人格魅力了。

还是太轻信莱诺了，看见摊位前挤满了热情洋溢的低年级学生，布兰特觉得刚才自己在听莱诺描述招新会如何惨淡的时候真情实感感慨过现在的德国人怎么都不喜欢踢足球了的自己宛如一个傻子。

“Bernd，我去那边看看。”

莱诺正不厌其烦地解答着咨询者的疑问，也许并没有听见自己的话，结果被塞了一张申请入队意向登记表在手里。布兰特拿着登记表往外走，直到确定自己离开了莱诺的视线，才把它折叠起来放进口袋里。

午后的难得有懒懒的阳光，在多特蒙德这座气候总是阴晴不定的城市显得尤为珍贵，很适合睡个午觉，布兰特这么想着，余光瞟到了不远处的老樱花树，脚步也就跟上了飘远的思绪。树荫下，布兰特倚着树根，错落斑驳的阳光打在他身上，舒服得叫布兰特睡意发酵，迷迷糊糊地做了一个不长的梦，梦里，他在踢五人制足球赛，维尔纳站在了门将的位置，而莱诺坐在了替补席上。

是上课铃声吵醒了布兰特，他并不急着醒来，尽管人并没有完全清醒，他却很清楚地知道这半天是学校为了给各大社团招新安排的假期，也就并不着急赶到教室。

倦意在打盹儿后逐渐褪去，布兰特想起了今天他的任务，从口袋里摸出那张被折得皱巴巴的登记表，上面空空如也。布兰特带着空表回到莱诺身旁的位置坐下时丝毫不感觉到有什么，哪怕莱诺已经在盯着他看了。

“我这里都填满六页纸了，Timo那里也快要有五页纸了。”

“所以人都到你们这里了，我一个都捞不到。”布兰特把话说得理直气壮。

“Jule，你至少也该为球队贡献一点点力量，哪怕只有一个人。”

布兰特把目光投向了维尔纳，希望对方支持自己不用向莱诺证明什么这件事，维尔纳没有注意到他，而是跟同班的克洛斯特曼不知道在聊什么，于是他又看向了塔。

“我这里有两页纸了，一个而已，总会有的。”

塔也背叛了自己，布兰特只好把登记表铺平在桌面上，刚一抬头，一道人影罩在了他身上，哪怕有些逆光，不影响布兰特认为眼前这个黑发男孩长得挺帅。

“请问足球队是在这里报名吗？”

也很有礼貌，布兰特很满意，于是从莱诺手里抢过了一支笔，递给对方。

“留下姓名和联系方式，之后会统一通知试训的。”

“好的。”

一个而已，多简单。看着男孩很认真地在自己的登记表上写上“Kai Havertz”这个名字，布兰特记下了，并朝莱诺得意了一下，等人把手机号也填完，布兰特直接把有且仅有哈弗茨信息的登记表拍到莱诺面前。

“好了，我给我们球队找了个很优秀的高中锋。”

“他是踢前腰的。”莱诺指着登记表上记载的信息，更正了布兰特的认识，“跟你一样。”

布兰特耸了耸肩，这并不重要。

试训当天布兰特也不是主动要去看的，他在这个时间点会出现在球场上完全归咎于他的两个弟弟，一个说是要来拍摄一些素材，另一个说想来看看这所学校今年的球队招新是什么水平。试训已经开始了，莱诺跟维尔纳他们要到得更早，塔正帮教练调整球门的位置，两个弟弟不知道在什么时候都没有跟在自己身后了，布兰特很自然地凑到了莱诺跟维尔纳身边。

“今年的新人质量挺不错，看起来竞争会很激烈。”莱诺看着门将位置的试训地点排起了长队，未免有些感慨。

德国人从来没有为球队缺门将而烦恼过，关于门将，所有的烦恼都是甜蜜的烦恼。

布兰特看了看完成试训的人群里，没有哈弗茨。

“你看好谁？”维尔纳问道。

其实布兰特都没仔细看试训，他一直在东张西望，说不清是在找自己的两个弟弟还是在找哈弗茨。

“Kai，Kai Havertz。”让布兰特看一次就能记住的名字其实不多，哈弗茨恰好是一个。

“嗯？”显然，莱诺没有记住这个名字。

“上次找我登记那个。”

“他不是还没试训？”莱诺疑惑道。

“有什么关系呢？我觉得他能顺利跟我们成为队友。”

“为什么？就因为他在你那里登记了？”

“也不完全是，主要是因为他长得挺帅的，踢球会更帅。”

布兰特的逻辑成功让他的两位好友陷入了一瞬间的沉默，沉默随即被莱诺的一声“Kai”打破了。布兰特转身，果然，哈弗茨就在他身后的不远处，似乎是路过。方才自己说话的声音并不小，布兰特想着对方应该把那些话都听到了，也没什么，毕竟是夸赞人的，便顺势走向哈弗茨，拍了拍那人的肩，随口说了句“加油，我很看好你”。

“嗯，我会的。”

哈弗茨回应自己的时候看起来非常……温顺，那人边说还边点头，布兰特对哈弗茨的印象就更好了，听话又长得帅的后辈，谁会不喜欢呢？

“你热身了吗？”维尔纳好心提醒道。

“嗯，刚才在场边做过了，”哈弗茨又把目光移回到布兰特身上，“热身的时候见到了个长得很像你的人。”

“拿着相机的吗？”

“嗯。”

“Jannis，我的其中一个弟弟，他找你拍照了吧。”

“嗯，有。”

兄弟之间总有相似的审美，布兰特相信哈弗茨的长相绝对能抓住他弟弟眼球。

“那他身边有跟着一个小孩吗？迷你版的我。”布兰特比划了一下Jascha的身高。

“有。”

确认过Jannis有好好带着Jascha，布兰特就更不操心了。

“回头我让他把修好的照片给你吧。”

“谢谢，”哈弗茨应了句，又突然问布兰特，“我可以叫你Jule吗？”

“哦，可以，他们都这么叫我，反正我们马上也是队友了。”布兰特并不在意哈弗茨怎么就知道了自己的名字，自己的名字又不是什么秘密。

哈弗茨开始试训的时候布兰特的确就站在边上，但他的注意力没放在哈弗茨身上，都怪罗伊斯，在这个时候找他，纠结圣诞假期要不要去西班牙找克罗斯。布兰特翻了个白眼，他对罗伊斯偶尔的恋爱脑并没有主观恶意，他单纯就是没有忍住自己条件反射带来的生理行为。

-「拜托，现在才九月，你已经在想圣诞节的安排了吗？」

人群发出的一阵惊叹声把布兰特的注意力拉回了周围，他望向场地内，恰好跟哈弗茨的目光对上了，对方朝自己比了个手势。

“怎么了吗？”布兰特干脆问莱诺是个什么情况。

莱诺一脸“不是吧你居然没看见”的表情，不过还是回答了他的问题，“你的Kai，刚才那个小技巧很漂亮。”

“我说了，他很厉害的。”布兰特直接忽略了莱诺是怎么称呼哈弗茨的，接过了话。

“你根本就没看。”

“因为我对他很放心。”

“……”

以往进入球队的最终名单会在试训结束后一两天就能公布，这一年由于参与试训的人太多了，优秀的大有人在，教练需要一些时间进行取舍，因此得等上一周才会出结果。

等到所有人的试训都结束了，布兰特也终于把罗伊斯搪塞过去了，想起要把自己的两个弟弟找回来带回家，却被人叫住了。

“Jule，能加一下你的WhatsApp好友吗？”

“嗯？”

“照片，你说会发给我的。”

好像是有这么一回事，布兰特拿出手机，看见罗伊斯又给他发了Nico的照片，叹了口气，大学怎么还没开学，他被无聊的大学生迫害得不轻。突然有人从背后拍了拍他的肩膀，布兰特头都没有抬，只是转了个身，站到了跟哈弗茨并肩的位置上。

“Jule，我给你跟Kai拍一张吧。”

是Jannis，Jascha跟在Jannis身后，这很好，免去了自己找人的麻烦。这么想着，布兰特便答应了Jannis的提议，转头看哈弗茨，意识到对方比自己高了不少。

所以很适合踢高中锋嘛。

照片也拍了，WhatsApp好友也加了，再见也说了，布兰特领着两个弟弟与哈弗茨分开，全然没注意身后那道追随他的目光。

球队最终名单确定那天，作为球队队长的莱诺早早就把还没公布的名单发给了布兰特。

-「你的Kai入选了。」

-「那当然。」

布兰特这边跟莱诺聊完，那边就要应付今天终于开学了的罗伊斯。

-「说实话，你是要告诉我德国跟西班牙有时差吗？还是说你跟Toni吵架了，这些事情你怎么不跟他聊？」

-「他要上课，我晚上再跟他聊。」

克罗斯大学开学时间比罗伊斯的要早一些，本来他应该更早到西班牙进入语言学校学习四周，以适应西班牙的生活和教学，但他为了有更多时间跟罗伊斯在一起，硬是拖到了最后不得不去报道，才飞往了马德里。

-「我也是要上课的。」

-「你不是还在回我信息吗？」

布兰特决定不要继续回罗伊斯信息了，点开了哈弗茨的聊天对话框，看到了过去一周他们零零碎碎的聊天记录。他起初是想直接告诉哈弗茨进入了球队最终名单的事，不过转念一想，他决定只提醒对方今天记得注意公告栏。等待结果是个有趣的过程，不该提前被打断不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

哈弗茨放学回到家已经比较晚了，一是因为他正式加入了球队，放学后得留下来训练，二是因为周中多特蒙德有球赛，火车站里的人比较多，他没能赶上他看好班次的火车，而下一趟又晚点了。

如果不是训练结束以后他还等布兰特从浴室里出来，再说上一声“再见”，哈弗茨至少可以免去等晚点火车的那一小时。

跟父母简单说了晚归的缘由，把火车晚点耽误了时间换成了和同学一起写作业，哈弗茨跟Paul问好后就去洗澡了。看着扑在自己身上不肯离开的Paul，哈弗茨其实有小小的愧疚，自从去多特蒙德上高中以后自己没有很多时间带Paul出去遛弯，毕竟他的大部分时间要用在通勤路程上。

当初哈弗茨说要到多特蒙德上高中的时候就遭到了父母的反对，多特蒙德这所高中离家太远了，单程要花上将近八十分钟，而他们家附近就有一所不错的高中，他的姐姐就是在那里毕业的。所幸父母并不是独裁主义的家长，有把自家儿子择校的理由听进去，哈弗茨说喜欢这所学校的足球队，而球队成绩的确也不错，有利于之后申请大学，想到儿子以前也经常求着姐姐带他到多特蒙德去看这所学校的球队比赛，最后也就由他去了。

哈弗茨给父母的择校理由都是真的，但并不是最核心的。

哈弗茨推开自己的房门，这是一间最普通不过的高中男生的房间，有贴着喜欢的球星的海报，摆在房间最显眼位置的游戏机，以及放得到处都有的零零碎碎的旅游纪念品。把书包放下，哈弗茨看见了莱诺给他发的信息，问他回到家了没有。莱诺是目前球队里唯一知道他家住那么远的人，哈弗茨是有跟教练说过自己的这个情况，估计教练告诉莱诺了。

给莱诺回了信息，点开球队的群，看见布兰特被围攻了，不用多想也知道是布兰特说了些什么引众怒的大话。哈弗茨不自觉笑了，他知道布兰特很久了，又在这短短一周内把人重新认识了一次，那人远比他印象里的要可爱。

时间就是这样被拖沓的，哈弗茨以为自己能更早洗完澡，然后躲在被窝里开灯写作业，结果就因为看球队群里的消息，他今晚似乎不能保证自己7小时的睡眠了。这种事以后肯定还会有，哈弗茨能做的就是不要在父母面前把自己休息不好这件事表现出来，不然他到哪里读高中的问题又会被重新讨论的。

计划已经完全赶不上变化了，哈弗茨才跟父母道了晚安，躺回床上准备做作业，布兰特给他发了照片。

他还记得。

又或者是他弟弟记得。

哈弗茨点开了他跟布兰特的合照，有些遗憾那时候没有笑，布兰特倒是笑得很好看。哈弗茨点了一次保存，末了不放心，又再点了一次，然后看着两张一模一样的合照存到了他手机的图库里。

-「我可以用照片发ins吗？」

-「为什么不可以？」

布兰特这次消息回得挺快，更多的时候，哈弗茨要等上许久才能等到布兰特的一句回应。

-「那我发了。」

哈弗茨把合照发了出去，配了几个笑容灿烂的emoji，希望弥补一下自己的表情。不到几分钟，布兰特又给他发信息了。

-「你怎么发了合照？那张显得我太傻了！」

-「我觉得挺好看的。」

-「你是拍得很好看，问题是我！」

-「要删掉吗？」

哈弗茨俨然一个知错能改的好孩子，事实上他是不想删的。

马上这一天就要过去了，哈弗茨的作业还一点都没有写，他得抓紧时间了，但忍不住去关注布兰特有没有回自己的消息。

-「算了，也没关系，明天见吧：）」

-「明天见。」

哈弗茨看了看时间，布兰特居然这么晚还没睡，也不知道在做什么，可他又不好多问一句，目前为止他们的关系还没有那么好，哪怕他今天一直被调侃是布兰特的Kai。哈弗茨知道，布兰特没有制止这种说法与其说是接受了，不如说是不太在意。

闹钟准时在六点半响起，哈弗茨还很困，依然要强打起精神起床。母亲会在前一晚给他准备好早餐，他必须自己把早餐从冰箱里拿出来，送进微波炉热一热。选择到多特蒙德读高中是他任性的结果，因此不想太过麻烦父母，尤其是早起这件事。

早上搭乘火车的时候，哈弗茨仔细考虑了往后能在往返路程上写作业的事，只要不遇上多特蒙德的比赛日，能在火车上占到位置，理论上是可行的。在火车上眯了一会儿，到学校的时候也没那么困了，哈弗茨感觉自己能应付过来。

高中地区联赛的赛季还没有开始，球队没有强制要求早训，但也有自律的人会主动到球场去，布兰特并不在那个行列里，于是哈弗茨在球场边上看见了慢悠悠绕圈散步的他。

“Jule，早。”

“早。”布兰特边说边打了个哈欠。

“很困吗？”

“对，昨晚睡得挺晚的。”

“打游戏了？”

“不是，唉，别说了，Marco这个人真是非常麻烦。”

早就看过许多次球队比赛的哈弗茨对布兰特提到的这个名字是有印象的，是个在球场上挺耀眼的存在，认知也仅此而已了，他没有更多地关注这个人。哈弗茨也不是第一次听布兰特抱怨他了，但每一次抱怨都没有厌恶的意思，那就只能是关系很好了。

在罗伊斯的话题上，哈弗茨没有办法接话，只好问对方，“不去教室吗？”

“我在等Bernd，他应该还有两圈。”

布兰特指了指不远处正在跑步的人，哈弗茨才意识到那是莱诺。比起只出现在队友聊天里的罗伊斯，莱诺跟布兰特的关系之好是哈弗茨肉眼可见的，不在一个年级，也不在一个训练小组训练完全不能影响布兰特身边总有一个莱诺这件事，而且布兰特的许多“坏心眼”也是冲着莱诺去的。布兰特虽然是个没心没肺的人，但其实特别讲究，只有对熟人才会大胆地说些刻薄的话，本质上还是认定了跟对方关系好。

怎么能够跟布兰特熟络起来是哈弗茨需要研究的一个课题，他得去完成，不然他到这所高中来只能是白费力气了。

哈弗茨还记得他第一次见到布兰特，那时候他们球队做客对阵哈弗茨家附近那所高中的球队，他跟着他的姐姐去看比赛。忘了是谁为球队首开纪录，哈弗茨只记得布兰特小禁区外那个很漂亮且有灵性的转身，然后送出了助攻，那人慢悠悠走去跟队友庆祝的时候还险些来个平地摔，跟方才形成了极大的反差。后来哈弗茨的姐姐谈了个男朋友，人在多特蒙德上大学的，为了去谈恋爱，他的姐姐总用带哈弗茨去看球赛这种理由，事实上他的姐姐的确每次都会为他准备好多特蒙德这所高中的主场球赛票，哈弗茨在观众席上一次又一次注视布兰特。哈弗茨喜欢看布兰特踢球，他知道布兰特不是球队里最顶尖的球员，可那人踢球总带着一种漫不经心的写意，还有偶尔灵光一闪的创造力，连同不知道为什么经常出现的平地摔也变得很可爱，很有有魅力。他莫名地被布兰特吸引了，也就有了之后选择到多特蒙德读高中这件事。

哈弗茨不止是想和布兰特一起踢球，他想跟布兰特成为朋友。现在他们还不算是朋友，也不完全不算，只不过没有达到哈弗茨想要的标准，他想要跟布兰特更亲近一些，差不多就是像莱诺那样吧。

经过了半个月的调整，哈弗茨基本能把他的生活维持在一个平衡点上，学习、踢球、睡眠时间都不太耽误，说起来是简简单单几句话，也是尽了他这个年纪能做的最大的努力了。

有时候早上的火车完全准点的话，哈弗茨还能到球场边上等着布兰特来绕圈，一来二去两个人之间的交流也多了起来，加上一些被教练特意安排的配合训练，哈弗茨终于也拥有了在抢圈训练里被布兰特耍赖的待遇。

“Jule，刚才球已经落地了，20个俯卧撑算你的。”

“我挑起来了，Kai甚至没有把球挑起来不是吗？”

“因为我看到球在你那里落地了，你已经输了，我为什么要接球呢？”

哈弗茨并不一定要跟布兰特较真，只不过他觉得这样参与到“整治布兰特训练耍赖”的集体活动里很有趣，这个时候他会觉得自己离布兰特更近了，更像是朋友。

布兰特终于在“民意”的压力下完成了他的20个俯卧撑，做得一点也不敷衍，完了起身还跟认准了哈弗茨一样，在之后几轮训练里故意“找茬”，让哈弗茨也罚了不少俯卧撑。

“好了，你再欺负Kai，我们队就没有高中锋了。”

高中锋不知道什么时候就成为了球队里的一个梗，哈弗茨不认为自己适合那个位置，但如果教练觉得可以的话，他也不会拒绝尝试。按布兰特的说法，他以前是踢右路的，现在更习惯踢中路了。有几次练习赛哈弗茨把布兰特挤到右路了，那人踢得的确有些别扭，同时，哈弗茨也不习惯拉边，换言之，教练并不特别满意他们同时在场的效果。也许换个位置能有特别的化学反应，哈弗茨是这么想的，他有点贪心，他想和布兰特一起在赛场上踢球，做配合，也想拿冠军。

“我怎么就欺负Kai了？我等一下放学还要请他吃汉堡呢。”

“嗯？”

情况来得有点突然，哈弗茨不知道该不该当真，直到看到布兰特朝他使的眼神，意识到自己需要重新规划今晚回家的时间表。

布兰特说请哈弗茨吃汉堡，那就真的只请了哈弗茨一个人，哈弗茨以为还会有莱诺跟维尔纳他们，结果的的确确，布兰特在更衣室收拾完以后，只拉着哈弗茨一个人到学校附近的快餐店。

“想吃什么？”布兰特把餐牌推到哈弗茨面前，摆出了“你可以随便点”的阔绰姿态。

“套餐C吧。”

“好。”

布兰特点了两个套餐C，还另外加了一份炸芝士条，心满意足地抬着托盘找了一个空位坐下。显然，布兰特对炸芝士条有着偏爱，套餐里已经包含了一份，他又额外点了一份，这种高热量食品对人实属有着罪恶的诱惑，一不小心就会让人完全把控制体脂率的事抛诸脑后。

“你平时除了踢球还会做什么？”

这是第一次，布兰特询问起了与哈弗茨生活相关的问题，不局限于足球和学校了。

“带Paul出门遛弯。”尽管已经有一段时间不能每天陪Paul了，哈弗茨还是会争取在周末好好补偿。

“啊，我家也有养狗，她叫Nala。”

谈到这个话题，布兰特还从手机里翻出了他抱着Nala的照片给哈弗茨看，看起来摄影师又是他的弟弟。

结束了狗的话题，布兰特又问起了哈弗茨打不打游戏。

“当然啊。”

“玩什么，别告诉我是FIFA，那个我玩得太好了，没劲。”

哈弗茨就不去深究布兰特打FIFA的水平到底怎么样了，他从维尔纳那里知道布兰特喜欢玩堡垒之夜，恰好自己也是。

“堡垒之夜。”

“很好，找天开黑，约上Sam他们。”

“嗯。”

“你不会太菜吧？”

“还行，应该比你玩得好。”

这话布兰特就不乐意听了，并且为了表达他的不满，直接抢过了哈弗茨的炸芝士条。

“等着，周末你会为你说过的话后悔的。”

“好啊，我等着。”

在火车上，哈弗茨发现自己被拉进了一个小群，后知后觉周末相约玩堡垒之夜的事就这么被定下来了。

今天事实上有点太晚了，哈弗茨的父亲特地到火车站去接他，所幸没有多说哈弗茨什么。哈弗茨估算着自己半个月晚归一次这个频率应该没有太过分，还在父母的可接受范围内，不会这么轻易被安排转学。


	3. Chapter 3

布兰特在Whatsapp上拉的那个小群里，除了哈弗茨之外，布兰特还拉了施雷克和魏泽两个——他们俩高一时和布兰特同班，本来就经常和布兰特一起开黑，即使到了高二被分在不同班，也仍然是布兰特找人开黑的首选。

-「什么时候来一局？」问题来自施雷克。

-「礼拜五吧，那天中午就放学了。还是你们足球队那天要训练？」

-「不用。」

-「那就礼拜五吧，Kai会来我家一起打。」布兰特直接拍板定案，就好像上一次问都没问就决定了哈弗茨放学后的行程一样。

哈弗茨盯着布兰特的最新讯息发了一会呆，发现他好像一点也不讨厌布兰特的这种行为。

礼拜四那天出了点插曲，魏泽在群里临时说明天放学得陪女朋友出去，大概赶不上和他们组队，布兰特盯着Whatsapp琢磨了一下，才说，那我问Marco吧。

礼拜五中午下课的铃声一响，哈弗茨立刻就抓起早就整理好了的书包，往布兰特的班上走去，然后等在他们教室的后门处。

“Kai？”塔坐在教室最后一排，是在那些窃窃私语的女孩子之外第一个注意到哈弗茨的熟人，“你找谁吗？”

“我找Jule。”

“噢。”塔的脸上浮现了一个“果然”的表情，接着便转过头去朝正在和同学聊天的布兰特喊了一声，“喂Julian，你的Kai来找你了。”

其实布兰特没和哈弗茨约好，充其量就只有布兰特在群里的那句“Kai会来我家”，之后什么也没说，但哈弗茨觉得自己有必要来等布兰特。

“嗯？你们提早下课吗？”布兰特慢悠悠地走到教室外。

“算是吧。”

“那你等我下，我们待会路上吃点什么再一起回去。”

等到他们回到布兰特家，布兰特飞快地在门口换了鞋，也没等哈弗茨就径自走了进去。

“Jannis？Jascha？Nala？”布兰特随口喊了一圈，发现没人理他，才又折了回来。

“我弟他们好像带Nala出门了，应该晚点才回来，你先跟我上楼吧。”

布兰特已经提前在房间里摆好两台电脑了，他指着电脑回头对哈弗茨解释：“右边那台是我的，左边是Jannis的，我昨晚搬过来还没试过，你先试看看。”

“你有手柄吗？”

“诶？你用手柄打的吗？”

“用手柄打比较顺吧。”

“那么多按键手柄怎么可能按得过来？”

“所以我才说我打得比你好啊。”

“拜托，打得好不好和那有什么关系？你等着，我去找手柄出来让你试试……”

结果哈弗茨多花了点时间设置手柄按键，还来不及给布兰特多看一会自己的技术，施雷克和罗伊斯先后上线了，布兰特便回到自己的电脑前，去把他们几个都拉进队里。

“行了，我们准备开始吧。”布兰特宣布，接着才坐下来喝了口水。

“喂喂喂？听得见吗？”施雷克兴奋的声音立刻就从耳机传来。

“听得见，Sam你要把我给叫聋了。”布兰特吐槽，“Marco？还活着吗？”

“活得不能更好了。”哈弗茨第一次听见罗伊斯的声音。

“那我们就开始了？Kai？”布兰特又回过头看他，哈弗茨点点头，下一秒才想起罗伊斯和施雷克看不见，便又应了一声。

游戏一开始，他们迅速地讨论了下跳伞落地的目标地，哈弗茨很快就往下跳，结果布兰特没多久就叫了起来。

“喂Marco，你往哪个方向啊？”

“我们刚刚不是说飞这边吗？”

“你那个方向也太偏了吧……靠，你行不行啊你感觉飞不过去了！”

眼看着施雷克和哈弗茨已经非常接近目的地了，布兰特一看情势不大对，罗伊斯菜得要死，再落单肯定就是要直接送人头的架势，只好临时改变路线，往罗伊斯的方向靠。

于是他们原本四个人的队伍，就暂时成了施雷克和哈弗茨降落在一个地方，罗伊斯和布兰特降落在隔了有一段距离另一个地方的局面。

哈弗茨虽然是在他的降落点附近最早落地的，但武器和建筑材料还没收集多少，陆陆续续地也有人在附近落地，哈弗茨正一边观察着形势一边继续刷宝箱，结果施雷克先哇哇叫着和人开火了。

“哇操！这家伙哪里冒出来！哇啊啊啊啊！”

施雷克喊得哈弗茨脑壳有些疼。

“Kai，有水吗？”

“有，你先躲一下，我过去找你。”

“我这边应该还剩一个人没死。”

与此同时，布兰特和罗伊斯两个人还在斗嘴。

“Marco你居然还真的打得死人，不容易……”布兰特一边说一边闷声笑个不停。

“喂你什么意思？上次我和Toni打双排还赢了好吗？”

“那要不是对手太菜就是你男朋友carry你carry得很辛苦吧。”

男朋友？哈弗茨满头问号，有一瞬间怀疑是自己听错了。

哈弗茨快要赶到施雷克那边去的时候，施雷克又大叫起来。

“靠！哪个王八蛋狙击我！我操操操……”

哈弗茨换了把枪没说话，他正忙着瞄准。

仅仅过了几秒的时间，施雷克又爆出一声大吼。

“Kai！！！”施雷克吼得都有些破音了，“我靠你这也打得太准了！干得好！”

施雷克喝完水把血条拉起来了之后，他和哈弗茨在附近一边往布兰特和罗伊斯的方向搜索，一边拿了好几个人头，结果才在半路上，罗伊斯和布兰特的血条就接连空了。

“……”

“捡战利品都不找下掩护，Marco你这个死法也是很经典了。”这是布兰特的声音。

“你是跟我一起被打死的，没有资格说我吧。”罗伊斯不服气地反驳。

“现在我可以好好看下Kai的枪法了，Sam你说他很准？真的假的？”

“真的真的，哇这小子准得跟什么一样。”

他们接着又连续打了好几局，布兰特终于认同了哈弗茨确实打得挺不错的，至少枪法很准，虽然他对于哈弗茨声称打得比自己好这一点上还是不置可否。

一下午的游戏时间以罗伊斯去接了通男朋友的电话作结，这一次哈弗茨非常确定自己没听错了，真的是罗伊斯的“男朋友”。

布兰特看了下时间，下午五点多。他转头问哈弗茨：“时间还早，我们先吃点什么？”

“好。”

布兰特带着他下楼，他的两个弟弟正坐在客厅里打FIFA。他们家是双薪家庭，也不知道父母什么时候才到家，布兰特直接替四个男孩子决定了晚餐的选项，从厨房的橱柜里拿了一大捆意大利面面条出来，扔进锅里——没什么营养，但是简单方便。

晚餐之后他们还和弟弟们玩了几局FIFA，又和Nala玩了一会。

“下次有空让Nala见见Paul吧。”布兰特摊在沙发上懒洋洋地提议。

“你要带Nala来我家吗？”

“为什么不是你带Paul来我家？”

“我已经来过你家了。”

“噢，”布兰特说，接着不知道为什么吃吃笑了起来，“也对，那行吧。”

时间愈来愈晚了，哈弗茨偶尔抬头去看一眼墙上的钟，知道自己又错过了一班火车。他其实早就意识到自己该回家了，但是和布兰特待在一块太舒服了，让他一再拖延着回家的时间。

等到哈弗茨终于说出“我该走了”这句话时，已经将近九点了，布兰特还躺在沙发上懒得动。

“要我陪你回去吗？”布兰特问。

“不用了，很快就到了。”

“那就下周见吧，你出门把门带上就行了。”布兰特打了个哈欠。

“下周见。”

周一的天气并不太好，布兰特想着莱诺不可能在下雨天还坚持早训，回到学校便直接到了第一节课的教室，开始犯困。昨天Nala闹肚子了，尽管已经把它带去了宠物医院看诊，兽医给它开了药，说休息休息就好，可Nala一直恹恹的，布兰特有点担心，夜晚就没睡好。所幸，布兰特今早起床后，Nala看起来精神多了。

经历了一节什么也没有听进去的生物课，下课铃响起的时候布兰特终于勉强从困意里走了出来，在去到下一节课的教室占好座位后给莱诺发了信息，告诉对方自己带了午餐，让人来教室跟自己一起吃。

-「抱歉，我好像忘了告诉你，我得了重感冒，要请假。」

布兰特想了想自己的便当盒里装的食物，分量没有太多，他一个人能吃完，但他就是不想一个人吃午饭，同时也不想跟很多很多人一起吃午饭，否则他可以找维尔纳他们。布兰特还没找到一个很完美的解决办法，这件事情说急切也急切，可又没有那么急切，正百无聊赖地透过窗户看向走廊，哈弗茨恰好出现在他的视野里。

好了，就是他了。布兰特正要走过去跟哈弗茨说午餐的事，凑近几步才发现那人正跟低年级的女生说话，在他跟哈弗茨打招呼以前，他就被对方先发现了。

“早安，Jule。”

“早，中午一起吃饭吧，我带了餐，你可以去饭堂打餐带走。”

“是在课室吗？”

“对，我等一下发信息告诉你我上午最后一节课在哪里上，你到时候直接来那间教室找我就行。”

“好的。”

布兰特满意地回到自己的位置，坐在他前面的女同学突然转过身来问他是不是跟哈弗茨很熟。

“怎么了吗？”

“他有女朋友了吗？”

“应该没有吧。”至少哈弗茨身上没有冒着跟罗伊斯一样的恋爱中的粉红泡泡，不然他绝对不会邀请哈弗茨一起吃午饭。

对话就这样不了了之，布兰特没有太在意，只想着怎么利用接下来这一节很无聊的英语课把上一节生物课的笔记补回来。


	4. Chapter 4

哈弗茨一进教室，布兰特就被他邻座的女同学提醒了，他简单粗暴地把书跟笔记本收进了抽屉，好摆上两个人的午餐。

“其他人不一起吗？只有我们两个？”哈弗茨坐下以后第一句问的是这个。

“Bernd重感冒了。”

“哦，这样。”

“他这几天都不会在，你中午可以跟我一起吃饭。”布兰特从保温袋里拿出自己的便当盒，展示了他今天的午饭，有烤肉和炸鸡。

“好。”

哈弗茨也拿出了他的午餐，不是食堂的午餐，同样是家里准备的，有三明治、沙拉、薯条和酸奶。

“以前Bernd会买好酸奶来找我吃午饭。”

布兰特本来没有别的意思，他只是看到了哈弗茨的酸奶，思考了一下自己以前每天中午都能喝上酸奶而今天没有是怎么回事，然后把事情陈述出来。结果，哈弗茨把他那瓶酸奶推到了布兰特面前。

“你不爱喝？”

哈弗茨对布兰特的问题不置可否，布兰特总觉得对方很希望自己收下酸奶，想着可能是上周五汉堡的回礼，于是毫不客气地把吸管戳进了酸奶瓶里，一口气喝掉了半瓶。

只一次，布兰特感受到了跟哈弗茨吃饭的好处，哈弗茨跟莱诺或者是别的一心想要抢走自己餐盒里的肉类的谁都不一样，他会把自己的一块炸鸡夹走还是自己循循善诱的结果。考虑到莱诺现在是个病人，布兰特按捺住了自己的心情，没去发条短信提醒对方，真正的朋友是不用付出餐盘里的肉作为代价也能陪自己吃午饭的。

布兰特跟哈弗茨随意聊了聊游戏的事，提到了上周五的游戏之夜，布兰特忍不住吐槽了罗伊斯，菜得不让人失望。

“我也不是很清楚Marco除了足球，有什么是真的擅长的，如果不是Mitch被女朋友带走了，我才不会……”

新消息提示让手机屏幕亮起，看到信息发送人的名字，布兰特差点骂出脏话。

“稍等，我回个信息。”

-「去西班牙找Toni，这是我能给你的全部建议。」

回完罗伊斯的信息，布兰特索性把手机屏幕盖到桌面上，把注意力放回哈弗茨身上。

“是Marco，拜他所赐，我一点都不想知道谈个恋爱还能这么麻烦。”

布兰特没有继续这个话题，把话题转到了马上要来地区联赛上，这是考虑到哈弗茨并不认识罗伊斯和克罗斯，他也不想浪费时间向哈弗茨讲那两个人是怎么谈恋爱的，那是一个毫无营养甚至把自己搞得鸡飞狗跳的故事。

“下周开始要集中早训了吧。”

“对，快开赛了。”集中早训是布兰特不太愿意面对的，这意味着他要早起。

“是在第一节课前一小时开始吗？”

布兰特注意到哈弗茨像是在考虑什么，就知道对方肯定也会腹诽早训剥削宝贵的睡眠时间这件事，这本可以成为他们的共同话题，但布兰特又想到哈弗茨不过是个新人，都还没接受过早训的洗礼，怎么有资格抱怨出声呢？

于是，看穿了哈弗茨心思的布兰特清了清嗓子，故作严肃地对哈弗茨说：“对待早训态度得端正点，可别想着迟到或缺席，第一次警告，第二次要禁赛一场，第三次就得退队了。”

这纯粹是布兰特瞎编用来吓唬哈弗茨的，球队真正的处理传统是，但凡有人迟到或缺席每累计三次，就要请全队喝饮料，布兰特去年可没少在这件事上贡献零花钱。

“这样啊……”

见哈弗茨表情稍稍凝重了些，布兰特为自己的恶作剧得逞而暗自得意，作为球队的新人嘛，还是得多意识到准时参加早训的重要性的。

“好好训练，今年冠军还是我们。”

“我们不是卫冕冠军吧。”

布兰特不想回忆起去年自己压哨中框的事，明明他应该把球踢进去的，他就站在门前，位置很好，没有防守球员拦在他身前，而对方守门员预判太早了，来不及做二次反应，他只要把球轻轻一挑……让布兰特更在意的是赛后大家都在安慰他，他一直没搞明白他有没有被说服，高三年级的说他们已经尝过了夺冠的滋味，莱诺说反正他一直在替补席，跟自己同年级的说他们还有两年，好像事情就这样解决了。

“有什么关系呢，今年冠军会是我们的，明年也会是。”

“好。”

“嗯？”说不上为什么，哈弗茨的回答令布兰特觉得有些奇怪，对方表达的不是附和自己的意思吧，还有些别的什么。

“我说，今年和明年，我们一起拿冠军吧。”

“当然，”布兰特吃了块炸鸡，又补充嘱咐道，“后年我毕业了你们也得继续拿冠军啊，搞个三连冠以后管他们踢不踢五人足球呢。”

布兰特甚至把这三连冠安排好了，今年的冠军是给莱诺的，明年的是给自己的，后年的就给哈弗茨吧。

“太夸张了吧。”

“自信点，我把你招进队里就是为了三连冠的。”对新人，要给适当的压力之余还需要给适当的鼓励，布兰特稳稳地把握住了这个平衡。

“是这样的吗？”

“我什么时候骗过你，没有吧。”

哈弗茨张了张嘴，最后也没说什么，只是从布兰特的餐盒里拿走了最后一块炸鸡。

“Kai！那是我的炸鸡！最后一块！”

“很好吃。”哈弗茨笑得很灿烂，惹得布兰特不满更甚。

如果可以时光倒流，布兰特一定要回到10分钟以前，提醒那个对哈弗茨放下了戒备的自己，这个小崽子也不是什么真正的朋友。

早训如期开展，哈弗茨比往常还要提早更多起床，赶上清晨第一趟开往多特蒙德的火车，在球场上哈欠连连。

“Kai，昨晚游戏玩太晚了？”

哈弗茨在早训里走神次数有点频繁了，同在一组训练的维尔纳在哈弗茨第三次没有对训练内容有反应以后忍不住来关心了。

“不是，只是没有很适应这个起床时间。”

“也是，七点不到就要起床的确挺要命。”维尔纳可能是被哈弗茨传染了，也长长地打了个哈欠。

哈弗茨觉得七点不到起床已经不是个挑战了，他之前平日的作息时间一直如此，现在为了搭上合适的火车班次还要早上许多，实在有点难以支撑。

连维尔纳都注意到了哈弗茨精神状态不佳，教练当然没有忽视，他把哈弗茨叫到一边，跟哈弗茨说如果实在太累了，也可以破例让他不用参加早训。

“我没问题的。”哈弗茨有他的考虑，到多特蒙德上学、进入这支球队是他的选择，他就该自己为自己的选择负责，而不是要求被特殊对待。

“Kai，等一下一起到便利店买牛奶吧。”

结束了跟教练的单独谈话，哈弗茨还没回到自己的训练位置，就被布兰特小跑过来拦住了。

“可以。”

这几天布兰特都跟自己走得很近，至少比其他任何一个人都近，哈弗茨已经从没有很搞明白状况逐渐过渡到了适应这个亲密模式。

早训出过一身汗以后洗一个热水澡，再喝上一瓶从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶还是很舒服的，这是对于一般的情况而言，并不包括哈弗茨这种严重缺乏睡眠的。从运动状态脱离，整个人因为热水澡而松懈下来后，阵阵倦意又一次席卷哈弗茨的头脑，以至于他没注意到布兰特把买好的牛奶递了给他。

“Shit！”

猝不及防，右脸侧传来的冰冻触感把哈弗茨吓了一跳，条件反射使他表现出带有攻击性的抗拒。

“你怎么回事？我手都举酸了你还不接。”布兰特表露出了一点点不满。

“抱歉，”哈弗茨接过牛奶，“我刚才在想些事情。”

“什么事？”

“今天生物课有小测。”

布兰特一下子从刚才的状态转换成幸灾乐祸，拍了拍哈弗茨肩膀，笑着说，“祝你好运，别被留堂重考了，留堂太多就会像Nadiem那样留级的。”紧接着布兰特又展开拿阿米里当初只顾着踢球结果考试挂科太多，最后不仅被要求暂时退出球队还被留级的事迹教育了一番哈弗茨。

哈弗茨把布兰特的嘱咐一一应了，尽管有一些听起来并不靠谱。小测并非哈弗茨随口编出来的，哈弗茨后悔早上喝的是牛奶而不是咖啡了，他在小测上算是强撑着眼皮才勉强完成了题目，但愿结果不要太灾难。

午餐还是要跟布兰特一起吃，今天布兰特选择到食堂去，说是今天他破天荒地看见菜单里有烤牛肉卷。提前交卷的哈弗茨比许多学生都要早地来到了饭堂，弄到了布兰特心心念念的烤牛肉卷，在等布兰特的时候居然在一瞬间意识模糊了起来，幸好只是一瞬间，否则他应该整张脸砸到烤牛肉卷上去了，会叫布兰特白高兴一场的。

布兰特一进入食堂就直奔哈弗茨的方向，拿出了“谁也不要觊觎我的烤牛肉卷”的气势，把原本跟他并肩走到食堂的塔和魏泽跑到身后去了。

“做得很好，Kai。”布兰特大大地咬了一口烤牛肉卷，再举着牛肉卷向往打饭窗口去的塔和魏泽炫耀起来了。

“我总算知道为什么你们都说是布兰特的Kai了。”第一次跟哈弗茨正式见面的魏泽感慨道。

“当然。”布兰特一手拿着烤牛肉卷，另一手勾住了哈弗茨的肩，开开心心地又咬了一口烤牛肉卷。

布兰特吃着一个，还盯着另一个，哈弗茨并没有让布兰特如愿，他今天有点太累了，需要烤牛肉卷的安慰。

“下次多抢一个。”布兰特已经制定了下一个“如果还能在饭堂菜单上找到烤牛肉卷”的策略。

“嗯，好。”哈弗茨并没有那么确定下一次饭堂有烤牛肉卷的时候布兰特还会跟自己走得那么近，毕竟他估算着日子，莱诺的病也该痊愈了。


	5. Chapter 5

莱诺提前一天发信息告诉布兰特他要回去上学了，布兰特收到信息的时候还跟哈弗茨吃着雪糕，也就没有立即回信息。等布兰特想起这件事已经是第二天了，莱诺出现在了早训上。

比起莱诺病愈回归，布兰特更多的注意力分给了早训迟到的哈弗茨，那人看起来有些懊恼。也才第二天，布兰特心想自己还在坚持，怎么哈弗茨这么快就掉链子了，他正想去敲打敲打哈弗茨，不料哈弗茨主动去找教练了。

他大概要知道自己编的迟到惩罚的真相了，布兰特只是这么一想，顺势往莱诺的方向走过去了。

“Bernd，今晚一起去吃汉堡吧，”布兰特顿了顿，“叫上Kai。”

哈弗茨介于必要与不必要之间，通常出现演这种情况的时候布兰特会直接把人划在不必要的部分，而这一次布兰特选择叫上哈弗茨也并不意味着他是必要的，只是布兰特突然想这么做罢了。

“训练完也不早了，Kai应该要早点回家吧，不然他父母会担心的。”

“他之前也跟我一起在训练结束后吃过晚饭啊，我上周五还带他去我家打游戏打到九点多，他家里没管这么严吧？”布兰特就不明白了，哈弗茨也读高一了，父母还会管稍微晚一点到家这种事吗？

莱诺的神情陡然变得异常严肃，布兰特不知道自己怎么惹对方了，正要质问一下，结果还是被莱诺抢先开口了。

“他家住那么远你还拉着他陪你玩到九点多？”

“远吗？我上次说送他回家的啊，但他说不用的。”布兰特认为连莱诺都不太对劲，是不是把哈弗茨当小学生了，有点太过操心了吧。

“你怎么送他回家，陪他坐一个多小时火车吗？”

“诶？”布兰特有点搞不清楚情况，一个多小时火车是个什么概念，都出城了吧。

“你都不知道Kai家不住在多特蒙德吗？”

布兰特对天发誓，他真不知道，他怎么可能知道，哈弗茨上次明明还跟他约好带Nala去见Paul的，现在看来路程也太远了吧。

“那他为什么要到这里上学？”换作布兰特，他绝对不可能去一个离家那么远的地方上学，而且是走读，这一天天的，能让人好好睡觉吗。

莱诺耸了耸肩，“这我怎么知道，可能是喜欢我们球队吧。”

布兰特觉得莱诺说的不对，如果哈弗茨家住在那么远的地方，又怎么会喜欢他们球队呢？毕竟他们只是一支参加高中地区联赛的球队，又不是踢职业联赛的，连多特蒙德本地人都不一定有看过他们的比赛，何况哈弗茨？

“别是谈了我们学校的女朋友就好。”

然后布兰特发现自己说的也不对，他见过的最黏腻的情侣，也就是罗伊斯和克罗斯，他们俩也没为了跟对方在一起要凑到一所大学去。爱情的魔力没有那么神奇，绝对没有。

哈弗茨没有跟教练交谈太久，布兰特猜哈弗茨是去道歉了，而教练一定不会刁难哈弗茨，毕竟按莱诺的说法，那人家住那么远，能来早训已经太不得了了。

分组对抗赛里，因为后防线的几次失误，布兰特的小组最终输了比赛，要负责把训练器材搬回去器材室放好。布兰特估算着自己要负责的器材的量，他至少要跑两趟，于是他抓住了胜组的莱诺，试图让对方帮自己分担一点。

“你挡了Timo的一个必进球，不然我们组不会输。”

“你怎么不说是因为我在赛前给Timo喝的水里加了点东西所以他没使上劲射门呢？”莱诺可没有买布兰特的账。

见原定的计划没有得逞，布兰特抓住了下一个从他身边经过的幸运儿，正是哈弗茨。

“Kai，帮我一下。”

“因为我打入了制胜球吗？”

布兰特叹了口气，感慨好好的一个孩子已经学坏了，并且不满地看向莱诺，后者不明所以。这时候，哈弗茨已经弯腰收拾起了雪糕筒。

“喂，Kai，你别太得意！”

布兰特又不愿意让人帮忙了，把哈弗茨收拾起来的雪糕筒全部抢了过来，腹诽起这些获胜组的球员一个比一个不善良。

“你确定不用我帮你吗？要是多走一趟，你可能就抢不到便利店的饭团了。”

哈弗茨带着和煦的笑意，布兰特却不以为然，用饭团来威胁自己，这简直太恶劣了！

“你去把绳梯也收了。”仅仅不过三秒，布兰特就和自己和解了，他没必要争这一时口舌之快，今早的对抗赛是输了，但至少现在饭团还没卖完。

“Kai，你也太让着Jule了。”

“Hey bro，你不帮忙能不能也别教坏Kai。”布兰特没好气地驱逐莱诺这个不仅不帮自己，还试图劝说哈弗茨跟他同一阵营的坏人。

莱诺还是跟着布兰特和哈弗茨走了一趟器材室，准确来说是跟哈弗茨走的，布兰特看着两个人一路并肩走在自己前面，有说有笑的，但他又不愿意为了加入对话调整自己的步伐，他不关心别人的聊天内容，有说自己坏话的除外。

抢到了最后一个饭团的布兰特很满意，他很自然地给莱诺发去了信息。

-「中午来教室跟我吃饭吧，我买到饭团了XD」

-「你等一下告诉我是哪个教室。」

-「行。」

-「还有，你少让Kai替你做这做那的，Jona都跟我说了我不在的时候你都怎么使唤人家的。」

-「他不愿意可以拒绝的啊，我也没有非得要他帮我。」

莱诺这个说法不对劲，布兰特寻思自己在莱诺的说法里怎么就跟故意欺负哈弗茨一样了？先不说布兰特认为自己真的没有强迫哈弗茨做什么，他也抱着完全能接受对方拒绝自己提议的心态，问题还在于莱诺怎么都不把Kai看成是一个能自己决定自己该做什么的人呢？这一点布兰特实在很费解。

午休最后一节课下课前，布兰特收到了一条来自他同班女同学的信息，问他今天哈弗茨还来不来跟他一起吃饭。布兰特回了个否定的答案，莱诺回来了，那一切照旧不是很正常吗？结果下课的时候，布兰特还被那位女同学抱怨了一下。

“你们关系不是很好吗？”

“所以呢？”

“之前他不都是跟你一起吃午饭的吗？”

“可再之前我一直跟Bernd吃午饭的，有什么问题吗？”

布兰特有一点很明确，他餐盒里的肉类只够跟一个人分享，所以午餐不可能出现三人行。

因为长期缺乏睡眠会影响竞技状态，哈弗茨最终还是被教练勒令不得参加早训了。

“Kai，球队需要的从来不是一个准时参加早训的球员，而是能帮助球队取得胜利的球员，明白吗？”

从长远来看，哈弗茨当然知道教练说的是对的，所以听从教练安排了，他只是有一点点不甘心，他曾经以为自己能平衡得了的问题最后只证明他高估自己了。

“Kai，你这就被Julian抛弃了？他之前不是经常和你在一起的吗？”

哈弗茨并不认同阿米里这个说法，布兰特并不是“抛弃”自己了，而是一切回归了正常。莱诺回来上学了，布兰特本来就跟莱诺关系更好，一切都是很自然的，前段时间布兰特总跟自己在一起才是“例外”。哈弗茨对此有很清醒的认识，并不会因为前几天的种种而错觉自己真的跟布兰特成为了很好很好的朋友，哪怕他们的关系有一点点长进，也只是一点点，远没有其他人想象中的那么多，正因如此，他也没觉得有失落。

踢球拿冠军是理想，跟布兰特成为好朋友也是理想，追逐理想又怎么会是一件轻松的事呢？

比起大家都在关心的“布兰特最近怎么不跟哈弗茨一起了”，哈弗茨本人更关心这个赛季的第一场比赛结束后该怎么样回家。很不凑巧，后天的比赛安排在了夜晚，意味着哈弗茨很可能没有办法赶上最后一班回家的火车，而让父母开车来接他这件事也太麻烦了。

总不能因为这样就跟教练说不要安排自己参加那场比赛吧，哈弗茨很想踢那一场比赛，他想踢每一场比赛，这个年纪的男孩子该有的争强好胜他都有。

之前生物小测的卷子发了下来，哈弗茨看到自己卷面成绩，比预料的要好不少，他长长舒了一口气，父母那边总算能有个交代。

午休时间到储物柜拿下午上课要用的课本时发现柜门上被贴了一张画有爱心图案的便利贴，哈弗茨把它拿了下来，没想到便利贴的主人已经站在自己身旁了，是隔壁班的女同学，他们英语课是一起上的，有几次对方还坐到了自己邻座的位置跟自己搭话，这会发生什么事已经很明显了。对方的身后还站了其他几个女生，估计是她的闺蜜团。

“要一起吃饭吗？你中午没有约人对吧？”

“是，但我还有别的事。”

“那明天呢？明天午休时间你有空跟我一起吃饭吗？如果你喜欢曲奇和小蛋糕的话，我会准备好的。”

“抱歉，你不是我喜欢的类型。”

哈弗茨不是第一次遇到这种情形了，应该说他经历有点丰富，现在已经把应对模式简化为两步走了，先委婉推搪，如果对方没有办法体会到自己的意思，他就会直白地表明自己的态度。

处理好这边的事，哈弗茨带着午餐和课本转移去下午上课的课室，维尔纳跟克洛斯特曼几个球队二年级的还在里面，哈弗茨跟人打了招呼，便和大队伍一起吃午饭了。

“Kai，听说后天的比赛教练会让你首发。”

“名单不是还没宣布吗？”

“八九不离十了，你最近训练表现都很好。”

哈弗茨没有把这些话当真，直到下午训练的时候，教练宣布的首发名单里果然有他，是首发前场球员里唯一一个一年级的，而布兰特亦同在首发名单里。

有人跟布兰特开玩笑说他要被一年级的挤回到边路去了，话说得还挺损的。

“拉什么边？搞不好教练让我踢后腰呢。”

布兰特是一个能开玩笑的人，像这种损他的事，他过后根本不会往心里去，但当时一定不能在言语上输了气势。

哈弗茨当时暗暗地握了握拳，他是兴奋的，但不好表露得太高调。

训练后回到更衣室里，哈弗茨给在杜塞道夫上大学的姐姐打了电话，询问对方要不要来看自己踢比赛，得到了肯定的回答。

“你可以去旅店帮我开个房间吗？那天结束太晚了。”

更衣室有点嘈杂，哈弗茨没想到自己的话还是被维尔纳听见了，从教练说明为什么不用哈弗茨参与早训开始，哈弗茨的家不在多特蒙德这件事在球队都不是秘密了，维尔纳当即大方地表示球赛完了以后哈弗茨可以到他家住一晚。

“住我家吧。”

布兰特的邀请叫哈弗茨猝不及防，他迅速跟姐姐解释了几句他找到了同学家借住，挂了电话后着手处理当前的情况。

其实是维尔纳先邀请自己的，哈弗茨觉得他如果越过维尔纳选择布兰特会显得很不礼貌。

“我去Timo家吧。”哈弗茨想跟布兰特做好朋友不意味着他可以不在意别的朋友的感受，尽管他认为错过了布兰特这次一时兴起的邀请，可能就没有下次碰上的时候了。

“他家离公交车站好远的。”

“Kai又不是你，走几分钟都要嚷嚷。”

“那是几分钟的事吗？那是你骗我说下公交车以后走两步就能到你家的事。”

“会有人把这种夸张的说法当真的吗？”维尔纳露出了难以置信的表情。

“好了，你去我家，就这么说定了。”布兰特没有多说什么，直接给了哈弗茨一个结论性陈述，然后拿着浴巾跑向了淋浴间。

维尔纳叹了口气，跟哈弗茨说，“要不你就去Jule家？如果你不想也可以到我家来，随时欢迎你。”

哈弗茨点了点头，他内心是很感谢维尔纳没让他为难的，同时对后天的期待又多了一点点。


	6. Chapter 6

出于想找人在观众席代为照看一下自己两个弟弟的目的，布兰特询问了罗伊斯要不要来看球，他认为不用自己多说罗伊斯也应该是会回来的，比赛场地可是罗伊斯所在大学的球场。

-「我作业太多了，这周还要准备一个pre，不能去看球了……」

这倒是布兰特没有想到的，但也没有太意外，这段时间罗伊斯也不怎么找自己碎碎念了，看起来是学习压力的确很大。

Plan A失败了，布兰特只能启动Plan B，让没有进入大名单的魏泽帮忙。

“对不住了，那天我约了女朋友去看电影，就不去看球了。”

陷入恋爱的男人是如此不可靠，布兰特开始考虑要不要拒绝Jannis和Jascha来看比赛，并在下午搬运器材的时候向莱诺说起了这件事。

“你也知道，我爸妈从公司回家可能已经是我们踢完比赛的事了，我不放心让他们两个没人看着，尤其是Jascha，Jannis跑到前面来拍照的话可能就顾不上Jascha那么多了。”

布兰特这辈子的操心可能都给了他的两个弟弟，还有Nala。

“真找不到人的话，出于安全考虑，你还是让他俩在家里好好呆着吧。”

“他们期待这件事有好几天了，我就是太相信Marco不会拒绝来看比赛，没想到……唉……”

布兰特这声长长的叹气引来了哈弗茨的关注，对方抱着两个人型立牌从他的身后追赶了上来。

“怎么了吗？”

“Jannis跟Jascha想来看比赛，但我找不到人帮忙看着他们……”布兰特又把自己被作业很多的罗伊斯和忙着谈恋爱的魏泽拒绝的事跟哈弗茨简单抱怨了一次。

“我姐姐也许可以。”

“你姐姐？”布兰特眼中闪过一丝光亮。

“嗯，她那天会从杜塞道夫赶过来看我的比赛，也许还有她的男朋友，她让我帮她要两张票。”

“我觉得可以，那就麻烦你的姐姐了。”

事情突然就得到了解决，布兰特心情大好，说要请哈弗茨吃汉堡，结果被莱诺用手肘撞了撞腰侧。

“我又没说要今晚放学请。”布兰特先对莱诺表达了不满，又继续对哈弗茨说，“比赛之后吧，反正那天你住我家，我们可以打包回去吃。”

比赛当天，在开球前一小时，布兰特总算把他的两个弟弟都接到了球场，按照约定带着人在主队更衣室门口找到了哈弗茨还有他的姐姐。

“我能先给你们拍几张照片吗？”Jannis摆弄了一下他的相机。

“不能，我跟Kai今天首发，现在我们要去热身了，你跟Jascha跟这个姐姐走，安分一点。”布兰特很直接地拒绝了他的弟弟，比赛还是比较重要的。

“那赛后呢？”

“你是来看球的还是来拍照的？”布兰特也搞不明白Jannis怎么还执着起来了，“去去去，去你们的位置上坐好。”

然后布兰特无视了Jannis，手勾过哈弗茨的肩就把人往更衣室里带。

“赛后其实可以吧，我今晚不是还要去你家住？”

“别太顺着Jannis的意思，他容易得寸进尺。”

哈弗茨笑了笑，没有说话。

比赛比想象中要轻松一些，对面的后防线跟梦游一般，连塔都接到了克洛斯特曼的边路传中，推射得分。哈弗茨跟维尔纳各有一次破门，给他们送去助攻的都是布兰特。全场比赛结束，布兰特他们以3-0的比分赢得了这个赛季的开门红。

赛后庆祝的时候布兰特的兴奋劲已经过去了，尽管比赛并没有那么高强度，靠着观众的呐喊声总能肾上腺激素飙升，当肾上腺激素作用不再那么明显，他整个人有些乏。

“Jule，你没事吧？”哈弗茨注意到了布兰特的异常，于是关心道。

“没什么，”布兰特顺势打了个哈欠，“就是困了，赶紧回家吧。”

布兰特的赶紧回家是要直接跳过去更衣室洗澡的意思，哈弗茨主动提出去帮他把放在更衣室的书包拿过来，布兰特当然不会拒绝。

除此之外，布兰特还打算跟莱诺打个招呼，突然消失可能会换来一顿唠叨，结果看了一圈都没找到莱诺。

“有看见Bernd吗？”布兰特顺手拦下了距离自己最近的塔，对方摇了摇头。

哪怕布兰特刚才在球场上来回不知道跑了多少次两个半场的距离，但在他累了的时候，多走几步都太难了，他决定不管莱诺了，径直朝他弟弟座位的方向走去。

就在布兰特走近场边，他的视线得以看清被灯光下观众席的影子稍加遮挡的这个位置，莱诺正跟一个女孩在接吻，布兰特当然看不清两个人的脸，但他对莱诺身影的轮廓是熟悉的，而那个女孩应该是拉拉队中的一员。

布兰特一边摇头一边感慨着怎么又来一个堕入爱河的，然后继续走向他的弟弟们，哈弗茨的姐姐还没有离开，她的男朋友则是去洗手间了。

“Kai去拿背包了，我来接他们。”

“你不就是懒得走去更衣室所以让Kai帮你一起拿书包吗？”

“闭嘴，Jannis。”怎么能在哈弗茨的姐姐面前塑造出自己总是使唤哈弗茨的形象呢？况且布兰特也没有使唤哈弗茨，明明是对方提出要帮忙的。

“刚才两次助攻都很酷。”哈弗茨的姐姐看起来并不在意自己的弟弟去帮别人拎书包的事，反而是夸了布兰特一顿。

“如果回到家我的两个弟弟不要在我爸妈面前提起我开得非常糟糕的那个角球，那我就更酷了。”布兰特被夸得有些不知道怎么接话了，只能把话题转到弟弟们身上。

哈弗茨背着一个书包又抱着，小跑着赶来的，还有点喘气，布兰特赶紧拿回了自己的书包，还非常懂事地跟哈弗茨的姐姐道别，不忘让自己两个弟弟也一起。

哈弗茨还跟他的姐姐多聊了两句，布兰特不是存心偷听，这段对话本来就是当着他在场的时候说的，他就是听到了哈弗茨让他姐姐别跟父母说漏嘴了，就说今晚他是跟姐姐一起住的旅店。

“怎么不直接说你住在我家里？”回去的路上，布兰特没多想就问了哈弗茨这个问题，他纯粹好奇。

哈弗茨对于布兰特的疑问过度解读了，他以为这个谎言有冒犯到布兰特，还先道歉了。

“有什么好对不起的，我又没有别的意思，就聊聊嘛，你不想说也可以。”毕竟大家都坐在公交上，距离到家又还有一段距离，无聊了就找点话题。

-「我怎么没在更衣室找到你？」

布兰特刚看内容以为是莱诺给自己发的消息，结果是罗伊斯，这不，才想着无聊呢，马上就有人找了

-「在回家的公交车上了。」

-「我还买了饮料过来祝贺你们。」

-「我那份给Bernd吧，让他明天带给我。」

-「我也没见到Bernd啊，给Timo？」

-「行。」

布兰特突然又想起，莱诺谈恋爱了这件事，忍不住皱眉。

“Jule？你真的没在生气？”

布兰特侧过脸，马上映入眼帘的就是哈弗茨那双真诚又带着点知错就改的讨好的眼睛，一时间也不知道该说什么。

“我没有，我只是在跟Marco发信息。”

说着，布兰特飞快按着手机键盘，给罗伊斯发了一句。

-「Kai的那份也给他。」

“嗯？”

“我没生气，”布兰特看了看哈弗茨，又看了看手机，“我是在想一些事情，不过跟你或者Marco都没有关系，而且这件事真的跟生气没关系，只是有点想不明白。”

为什么大家都热衷于恋爱呢？恋爱了既不自由，还会让人变得特别奇怪，布兰特体会不到丝毫恋爱的好处。

-「Kai是谁？」

-「一起打过游戏那个。」

-「噢，那个小朋友，他更喜欢牛奶还是碳酸饮料？」

“想不明白什么？”

“没什么。”这种事似乎跟哈弗茨说也没有什么意义，布兰特也不认为哈弗茨能让自己想明白。

-「他喝牛奶，还得再长长个子。」

同时处理起几件事让布兰特更累了，然后他突然谁都不想理，静静地发一会儿呆挺好的，也就没听见哈弗茨接下来跟他说了什么。

哈弗茨有些焦虑，这个夜晚本该是很不错的，布兰特送了他一个助攻，他们最后赢了比赛，现在在回布兰特家的路上。

本该。

哈弗茨认为是自己搞砸了，跟他姐姐说那番让她告诉父母自己住旅店的话时，哈弗茨承认自己并没有深思熟虑。布兰特是出于好意才让自己在他的家借住一晚，却被布兰特发现了自己没有要告诉父母的打算，好像住在布兰特家是件什么难以启齿的事，这不礼貌。

尽管布兰特一直在强调他没有生气，可布兰特这一路表现得对自己心不在焉的，哈弗茨认为问题还是出在了自己身上。

哈弗茨也说不清自己为什么不想让父母知道自己要在布兰特家借住一夜这件事，大概是因为自己从前一直没有跟父母提起过布兰特，这次说自己要到布兰特家里住的话，父母定会要问自己很多关于布兰特的问题，可能一不小心，布兰特是自己到多特蒙德上高中的一个重要原因这件事就会被知晓。

作为哈弗茨本人的理由，能跟布兰特成为朋友诚然比更能考上好的大学更重要，毕竟他留在家那边的高中也并不会差很多，但对于父母来说，前者显得太儿戏且不靠谱了，哈弗茨不敢保证他的父母对他该不该到多特蒙德读高中这件事会有新的定论。

“抱歉，Jule，我只是……”其实哈弗茨也说不出能让布兰特知道的理由，他怕对方觉得自己很奇怪。

所幸布兰特似乎也没有要听的意思，那个人正在……发呆？

公交车一路行驶得缓慢而平稳，车内并没有什么人为造成的噪音，然后，哈弗茨感受到有重量落到了自己的肩头。

布兰特睡着了。

这个夜晚大概还是很不错的。


	7. Chapter 7

哈弗茨并不知道他们应该在哪个地方下车，眼见Jannis已经站了起来，他只能小心翼翼地推了推布兰特。结果Jannis并不是冲着车门去的，而是迅速朝哈弗茨的方向移动并摁下手机拍摄的快门。与此同时，哈弗茨听到了布兰特懒懒的声音。

“Jannis，别闹，给我坐好。”

“你才是，Jule，你坐不住公交座位就开始装睡，光明正大挨别人身上。”

“用你管？吵死了。”

“Kai肩膀肯定都累了。”

“他累了会说的，对吧，Kai？”

哈弗茨还没从布兰特到底是不是装睡的思考中抽离出来，突然被点名，他一下子不好反应，只点了点头。

“Kai，你太纵容Jule了，他容易得寸进尺。”说罢，Jannis朝布兰特做了个鬼脸，又迅速回到了他原本的位置上。

哈弗茨寻思这样的“提醒”，似乎刚才也听过差不多的，只能说他们的确是兄弟。

布兰特终于挺直了腰，哈弗茨肩上的重量就此消失，只余留下一点不属于自己的温度。

“还有一个站就到家了，吃汉堡吗？”

哈弗茨意识到这是对自己说的话，因为比赛时间比较尴尬，在正常饭点后半小时开赛，他们在赛前便不敢多吃，怕肠胃反应会影响赛场发挥，被布兰特这么一问，哈弗茨也觉得饿了。

“你家附近有汉堡店吗？”

“打电话叫外卖不就好了，说好的请你的。”说着，布兰特已经拿出手机翻起来汉堡店的外卖送餐号码，并且在下车前完成了点餐。

如布兰特所言，他家就在距离公交站几步路的地方，下车就能看见。此时，家里还没有亮起的灯光，显然布兰特的父母还没有回家。

“我要先洗澡。”

一进家门，布兰特就对浴室宣示了主权。

“Kai是客人吧，你该让他先去舒舒服服地洗个热水澡。”

“要先洗澡吗？”在两个弟弟轮番“教育”的压力下，布兰特并不真诚地询问了哈弗茨。

“没关系，你先去洗澡吧，我等外卖。”

在布兰特洗澡的期间，Jannis跟Jascha带着Nala跟哈弗茨玩了一阵子，因为今天没有人带Nala出去溜圈，Nala的精力有点太过旺盛了，好几次试图用前肢搭上哈弗茨的肩膀。

布兰特从浴室出来的时候，Nala还粘在哈弗茨身边，他朝Nala拍了拍手，示意它过去，然而Nala对此并没有回应，继续在哈弗茨脚边绕圈。

“Nala很喜欢Kai呢，它不是见每个陌生人都那么热情的。”Jascha表示，作为最经常带Nala遛弯的人，他下的结论不会有错的。

布兰特边用毛巾擦干头发，边走向哈弗茨身侧的位置，俯身用手顺了几把Nala后颈到脊椎上的毛，这才成功让Nala把注意力放到了他的身上。

“你可以去洗澡了，汉堡应该马上就到。”

正如布兰特所言，哈弗茨从浴室出来就见到布兰特和他的两个弟弟已经吃了起来，Nala则似乎终于玩够了抛接球游戏，回到了属于它的小屋里休息。

“给你留了的。”布兰特指了指外卖袋子。

“谢谢。”

哈弗茨承认自己此刻的状态是拘谨的，他还没处理好跟布兰特之间关于他骗父母今晚会跟姐姐在旅店住的问题。

布兰特的父母在将近10点半的时候相继回到家里，因为布兰特提前跟他的父母说了哈弗茨的情况，哈弗茨跟两位长辈的相处非常顺利。

“Jule，你要不要去跟Jannis挤一挤，把床留给Kai？”

哈弗茨连忙婉拒了布兰特母亲的好意，自己是来借住的，委屈了布兰特可不好，他做好了今晚打地铺的准备。

“那还不如让Jascha跟Jannis挤一挤，把Jascha的床让给Kai睡一晚。”布兰特回应道。

“我没有意见。”Jascha马上接了话。

“我也非常欢迎Kai来跟我住一个房间。”Jannis也跟着表了态。

“不用了，Kai跟我一个房间，我的床足够大。”

布兰特索性就从背后推着哈弗茨进了自己的房间，这不是对方第一次来自己的房间，但布兰特依旧要很隆重地让哈弗茨意识到自己的床是足够挤下他们俩的。

“你睡这边吧。”布兰特迅速安排好了哈弗茨的位置，并从衣柜里拿出了另一个枕头给哈弗茨，“这张床本来就是双人床，所以买的时候送了两人份的床上用品。”

“噢。”哈弗茨把枕头放到了今晚属于他的那一侧，“被子也是两张吗？”

布兰特的母亲早上的时候拿出了另一张被子放到布兰特的床上，但她又觉得这张给哈弗茨准备的被子似乎有点太单薄了，现在天气凉了，却又还没到能供暖的时候，只让哈弗茨盖那张薄被子可能会生病的，于是叮嘱布兰特要两张被子叠在一起盖。

“叠在一起盖吧，也够大。”

“这样吗？”

“只盖一张会感冒的，我妈是这么觉得的。”

“谢谢。”

“太客气了，随意一点。”

“那……现在该关灯睡觉了吗？”

“Kai，你睡得这么早啊？”布兰特有些惊讶，仿佛在公交车上打算一回家就洗澡睡觉的人不是他一样。

“你不是累吗？”

“洗完澡以后精神了。”又也许是吃完汉堡以后精神的，管它呢。

“这样吗？”

“不过你困了的话就睡吧，我关灯躺一阵子也能睡着的。”布兰特及时想起了自己才被母亲耳提面命，要好好招待哈弗茨，只是早些关灯而已，布兰特认为在自己的接受范围内。

布兰特甚至没有注意到哈弗茨还想说些什么，径直走到点灯开关旁，“啪”地一声，房间也终于和窗外的夜融为一体。布兰特摸黑爬上了床，哈弗茨似乎已经安安分分地躺好了，还对他说了“晚安”。

手机屏幕的亮光在黑暗中要更显眼，布兰特以为这个时候又会是罗伊斯来找他，结果拿起手机一看，是莱诺。

-「Jule，有个事可能你不太感兴趣，但我觉得还是应该告诉你，我谈恋爱了：）」

-「我知道，今晚在球场边见到了。」

-「噢，你见到了啊，我也是那时候才告白成功的。」

-「行吧，我该睡了。」

布兰特其实还不困，他只是不想听又一个堕入爱河的兄弟倾诉他的情史，尤其是莱诺现在的情况，似乎是他主动追求的别人，听下去布兰特怕自己会做噩梦。

-「这么早？」

-「Kai困了。」

-「这样啊，对了，还有件事，我明天开始都不能跟你一起吃午餐了，你懂的，我跟Sophie才开始。」

也是意料之中的事，每一个去谈恋爱的家伙都会这样，抓紧用午餐时间跟对象腻歪。

-「没关系，我可以跟Kai一起。」

很自然的，布兰特在这个时候就会想到哈弗茨。

-「不要老欺负Kai。」

布兰特不明白了，他怎么在莱诺眼里就成了个爱欺负哈弗茨的坏蛋，他跟哈弗茨不就是很正常的朋友之间的相处吗？

-「真睡了。」

假的。

-「好吧，晚安，Jule。」

布兰特把手机屏幕盖到床头柜上，想了一想，问了一句哈弗茨睡了没。

“怎么了吗？”

“Kai，我跟你说，不要那么早谈恋爱，谈恋爱害人。”布兰特的话里带了几分语重心长。

“什么？”

“没什么，你记住我的话就对了，还有，明天中午一起吃饭吧。”

“Bernd又请假了吗？”

“他堕落了，去谈恋爱了。”布兰特忿忿地说。

“……”

“真的，Kai，恋爱害人。”

“嗯？”

“好了，你该睡了，你还要长身体，晚睡会长不高的。”

“我记得我应该还是比你高的。”

“暂时而已，但你太瘦了。”说着，布兰特还在被子底下抓了抓哈弗茨的手臂。

房间里突然安静了下来，布兰特不知道是不是自己的错觉，他好像都听不见哈弗茨的呼吸声了，于是又捏了捏人的手臂。

“喂，还活着吗？”

哈弗茨对此反应有点大，布兰特怀疑对方差点都要摔下床了，于是他大方地往自己这一侧的床边挪了挪，扯了扯哈弗茨腰侧的衣服，示意对方可以再靠过来一些。

“Jule，我没有告诉我爸妈我要到你这里住，还让我姐姐骗他们。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

夜晚是个很奇妙的时间，所有人似乎都会在夜色中变得更为敏感，布兰特认为哈弗茨要把自己认成是告解对象了，但他也还不困，听哈弗茨诉说成长的烦恼总比听任何一个人的爱情故事要好得多。

“抱歉。”

“对我吗？”布兰特突然有些不明所以。

“是的，我并不是觉得跟我父母说到你家过夜有什么问题，只是……我还没有跟我父母提过学校里的朋友。”

布兰特尝试理解哈弗茨的状况，对方每天早出晚归，跟父母相处的时间比较少，同时他的父母管他也比较严格，造成了一定的沟通不顺畅，所以如果哈弗茨突然提出要到一个朋友家里过夜，他的父母肯定会担心的。这么理了一遍，布兰特觉得自己可太厉害了。

“找天我去你家找你玩吧。”

“嗯？”

“之前不是说好的，不过带Nala过去可能有点困难。”布兰特已经不考虑把Nala带去找哈弗茨家的Paul玩这件事了。

“真的吗？”

“假的。”布兰特就是想逗一下哈弗茨。

“哦。”

哈弗茨的声音听起来有些失落，布兰特在内心感慨对方还是挺好骗的，难怪家里会这么担心。

“好啦，不玩了，下周末吧，不过你要提前跟你家里说好我要来的事，我不想这么远去到你家还不能进家门。”

“好，我一定会说的，说你是我……在学校交到的朋友。”

布兰特觉得哈弗茨的回应怪怪的，有点太郑重了，“哥儿们，懂吗？”

尽管布兰特看不见，但从感觉到的身旁的动静就知道，哈弗茨点了点头。

“你家有游戏主机吧，周末我可不要跟你去踢球。”

“为什么不想踢球就只能打游戏？”

哈弗茨提出了一个好问题，布兰特认为可能就是因为他只记得哈弗茨有这两个爱好了，又或者说哈弗茨只告诉了他这两个爱好，怎样都好吧。

“你还有什么爱好，你说说看，也许我能同意下周末一起跟你去。”布兰特想了想，又补充说，“最好不要户外活动，周末我想过得比较悠闲。”

“这样的话你不跟我一起溜Paul吗？”

“那是晚饭后的事，晚饭之前我们可以打游戏。”

“或者，你有没有兴趣去看电影？”

“也可以，电影院不用走很远吧？”

“坐两站公交车，下车就是了，那里的爆米花还挺好吃的。”

……

两个人都在布兰特母亲进来查寝的时候默契地装睡，然后又有一句没一句地继续聊着，布兰特也不知道跟哈弗茨聊到几点，在某一个时间点自己就很自然而然地睡着了，再睁眼就看到外面的天亮了，哈弗茨坐在床边换着衣服。

“早……”布兰特打着哈欠起床，昨晚睡得还不错，今天感觉起床没有那么困难了。

“早上好，Jule。”

布兰特的大脑在缓缓重启，比如说他在思考，为什么哈弗茨会出现在这里。

“Kai。”布兰特的大脑终于重启成功了。

“怎么了？”

“记得，先不要谈恋爱。”

“……”


	8. Chapter 8

哈弗茨许久没有试过骑自行车去上学，而这对于布兰特来说则是日常。因为昨晚是先到了比赛场地，再回到布兰特的家，哈弗茨对于布兰特家离学校有多近没有丝毫概念，毕竟他对于多特蒙德这座城市的熟悉也仅限于从火车站回到学校的路。

“不到10分钟，快的话5分钟就行。”布兰特是这么说的。

“Jule其实平常都会选择坐车去学校，他说的时间肯定不准。”Jannis无情地戳穿了布兰特，“要不是妈妈让他放学后去一趟Cathy阿姨家拿点东西，而那里并不是个门口就有公交站的地方，Jule是不会想着骑车去学校的。”

“噢，而且因为Kai你在啊，他肯定让你骑车载他到学校去。”Jascha也加入了Jannis，并迅速护住了自己盘里的最后一块培根。

“我的打算明明是我们俩各载对方半程，这很公平。”布兰特反驳道。

“好啦，小伙子们，安静些，赶紧吃早餐，你们马上该出门了。”布兰特的母亲边解开围裙边从厨房走出来，给大家添了点牛奶，又上楼去催促还在主卧卫生间的丈夫。

“Kai，我们家到你们学校半程的分界点是一家便利店，外面有三部紫色的自动贩卖机那间。”Jannis朝哈弗茨眨了眨眼。

哈弗茨回以一个“收到了”的手势，再看布兰特，对方多多少少因为被自己的两个弟弟拆台而恼怒，兴许脑子里正盘算着怎么把这口气出回来。

“Kai，5秒钟把牛奶喝完。”

哈弗茨不知道布兰特是何用意，不过这件事他做得到，所以就做了。在他喝完牛奶刚放下杯子的一瞬间，衣袖就被布兰特扯住了，对方起身就带着哈弗茨一起往外跑，不忘了提醒哈弗茨拿书包。

“我出门了，早餐的盘子就交给你们洗了！”布兰特头也不转地向他两个弟弟交代道，换来了“狡猾”的指责。

布兰特主动提出承担前半程，嘱咐坐在后座的哈弗茨要做稳了，讲出了一种他即将要开的是哈雷摩托的气势。自行车的后座是自行改装的，它并不是那么适合哈弗茨，哈弗茨犹犹豫豫地尝试用手臂环抱住布兰特腰间好让自己坐稳时，被对方喝止了。

“不行，这样我不能好好骑车，你的手攀住我的肩膀。”

哈弗茨猜腰侧是布兰特身体敏感的部位，尽管他听从了布兰特的指示，双手搭在布兰特的肩上，但总有个戳一下布兰特腰侧的危险念头在脑海中挥之不去。

布兰特缓缓地蹬起了脚踏，自行车不徐不急地向前行驶，哈弗茨的思绪从布兰特腰侧的痒痒肉跑回到昨晚。昨晚布兰特直到睡着了，手还扣在哈弗茨的手臂内侧上，不知道是不是对方体温高的缘故，哈弗茨总觉得哪怕是隔了一层睡衣，被布兰特接触着的那处也隐隐发着热，异于哈弗茨身上其他所有地方的温度。哈弗茨以为自己会睡不着，毕竟身上有一处感觉太突兀，事实上他睡得很好，好似是布兰特把非常高的睡眠质量传染给了他，一夜无梦。

与布兰特身体触碰变成了一件哈弗茨也说不清是怎样特别的事，这一切好像要从昨晚他丢人的反应说起。布兰特其实只是在被子底下捏了捏他的手臂，这本没什么大不了的，然而就是那一瞬间，哈弗茨犹如心里装着的一艘小帆船被巨浪掀翻了，很自然地，最终表现出来的是他反应过度了。幸好布兰特不是个会抓这种细节的人，否则哈弗茨又得支支吾吾上许久，说不清的东西要怎么解释呢？

哈弗茨以为布兰特一路上会跟他聊些什么，可这并没有发生，他们之间很安静，安静得惬意。

布兰特停在了一间门外有三部紫色自动贩卖机的便利店前，等到两人交换位置，布兰特也意识到了后座的尴尬，他好几次调整姿势，还是不太满意。

“我不怕痒，你可以抱住我的腰，这样我更好控制方向。”哈弗茨笑了，他太能理解布兰特此刻的窘境。

布兰特从善如流地环抱住了哈弗茨，那是腰间更往上一点的地方，随即跟哈弗茨强调，“我没有说我是怕痒。”

“我也没有说你是怕痒，也许你那样开车更稳。”

约莫是表达对哈弗茨调笑的不满，布兰特把哈弗茨环抱得更紧了一些，这使得他的前胸必须贴上哈弗茨的后背，两个人的躯体之间没有了缝隙。

哈弗茨身体莫名其妙地僵了僵，他略过了细想，让自己把注意力放回到骑车这件事上。

“前面路口右拐。”

哈弗茨不认识多特蒙德的路，于是布兰特必须不厌其烦地开启人肉导航模式，为了让哈弗茨更好地听清他说的话，布兰特的选择是让自己的下巴搁到哈弗茨的肩上，这样可以更凑近哈弗茨的耳朵。

听清布兰特的指引花费了哈弗茨很大的力气，他必须紧紧勒住缰绳才不至于令自己的思绪飞远，这令他骑车的动作看起来有些笨拙。

“太晃了，Kai，你是不是从小就没学会骑自行车？”布兰特抱怨道。

“如果能在我熟悉的地方骑车，或者导航没有经常慢半拍，又或者是后座的人没有这么重，我想我会好很多。”这些都是实话，然而哈弗茨并非是抱怨，否则他的心情不会像是遇到了这个季节里久违的灿烂阳光一般。

布兰特拍打了哈弗茨的后脑勺，还把哈弗茨的发型蹂躏了一番，哈弗茨扭头警告人不要打扰司机。

“那你看路！”

“你得告诉我怎么走！”

布兰特上学的路程确实短，加上被哈弗茨不认路所耽误的时间，也不过用了20分钟就到了。在驶入校门的时候，他们还遇到了莱诺，对方自行车后座上载着他的女友Sophie，球员与啦啦队之间也时常打照面，大家都不陌生，打起招呼来也是很自然的。这本来没什么，哈弗茨按着布兰特的意思把自行车锁好在停放处的时候，他才后知后觉意识到，布兰特在后座抱着自己的姿势跟Sophie抱着莱诺的极为神似。

哈弗茨难免困惑，自己的关注点太过跑偏了，不对劲，可他仍然下意识地关注布兰特有没有什么异样，只见对方挨着不远处的灯柱百无聊赖地等着自己。

是自己多虑了，布兰特怎么可能对这种事这么敏感，哈弗茨无缘由地松了一口气。

“Kai，你再慢一点，便利店就要挤满了。”

“你可以先过去，我能把你的自行车锁好。”

“谁让我选择了不抛下你一个人。”

短短的几步路，哈弗茨反复回想布兰特的这句话，也不仅是这句话，还有昨晚的话。

哈弗茨本来觉得布兰特并不是需要自己陪着，只是想要随便哪个谁陪着，而恰好自己于他而言很方便。但现在，哈弗茨似乎又想明白了一些，无论如何，布兰特的确把他身边的位置留给了自己，他应该对这个位置更有归属感。

“Jule，我们是好朋友了，对吗？”

布兰特被哈弗茨的问题搞困惑了，“是啊，你问这个干什么？”

“没什么。”

“我怎么觉得还是有什么的？”布兰特用怀疑的目光打量起了哈弗茨。

哈弗茨绕到布兰特身后，把人推着往便利店里走，“走快一点，不然午餐的时候你得把炸鸡分我。”

“凭什么？！”布兰特脸上写满了“不可能”。

“你马上要害我买不到汉堡了。”

“那是你锁车浪费了太多时间的原因！”

布兰特没有想明白，哈弗茨最近是怎么了，其实哈弗茨也没有做什么出格的事，但布兰特隐隐约约觉得这个小鬼在对待自己的态度上放肆了起来。但这不是那么重要的事，布兰特秉持着自己一贯的生活哲学，想不明白的事就由它去吧，他还有要忙的事。

经历了一场险胜的比赛后，期中考马上就要来临，又是考验球队的时刻，足球队包括教练在内都异常紧张，队员们但凡有一科成绩不达标就要被禁赛，目前球队的板凳深度根本支撑不起这样的人员缺失。为此，布兰特不得不接受自己吃午饭还要背英语单词这个残酷现实。

“错了，complain是的com-是m不是n。”因为这是布兰特今天错的第五个单词了，哈弗茨又要夹走他餐盒里的一块烤香肠。

这个糟糕的主意是哈弗茨提出来的，大家相互抽查英文单词拼写，布兰特该拒绝的，但当时不知从何而来的自信蒙蔽了他的内心。哈弗茨只是个一年级的，布兰特被这个前提条件迷惑了，而且他根本不知道哈弗茨平时的成绩如何，现在他觉得自己被骗了。

“我说的是m。”布兰特可不能眼睁睁看着自己的烤香肠就这样被要走。

“你说的是n。”

哈弗茨的目光很平静，这幅模样叫布兰特有点想揍他，他已经笃定对方是对自己午餐的肉食蓄谋已久，经过一番临时抱佛脚的勤学苦练，以达到今天这样把自己的烤香肠吃掉了一半的效果。

“我想的是m，真正写的时候我会写m的，那已经是一种……一种条件反射，对，条件反射，所以我不可能在试卷上写错这个单词，明白吗？”

“我可不认为是这样的。”哈弗茨的态度很坚决，这块烤香肠他势在必得。

布兰特大方了一回，把这一块烤香肠让出去了，然后叫停了这个无聊的游戏。

“这就认输了？”

挑衅，这是得寸进尺的挑衅，布兰特皱了皱眉头，“这不是认输，我只是想好好吃饭，一边吃饭一边背单词不利于消化。”

这时候，哈弗茨接到了一个电话，是他家里人打来的，话题暂时中止，因为周围有些太热闹了，哈弗茨要到外面去接电话。

“回来的时候给我带瓶酸奶。”

哈弗茨朝布兰特比了个“OK”的时候，然后转身小跑出去了。

布兰特拥有乐跟他的烤肉独处的时刻，如果把坐在教室的其他人都忽略不计的话，结果他还没来得及吃上两口饭，肩膀就被同班的一个女生拍了拍。

“Hey，Julian，不好意思打扰你吃午饭了。”

“嗯，是有点打扰了，不过有什么事吗？”

“我妈妈今天也给我做了烤香肠，但我在减肥，也许你可以把它们给Kai。”

布兰特一下子都理不顺这个逻辑，脱口而出反问了对方一句“为什么要给Kai？”

“他喜欢吃烤香肠，不是吗？我看他一直拿你餐盒里的。”

“他是喜欢吃我的餐盒里的烤香肠，也不仅是烤香肠。”布兰特翻了个白眼，哈弗茨已经不是当初那个乖巧又温顺的哈弗茨了，整天就知道从自己的餐盒里抢吃的，而且只抢自己的。

“Julian，Kai是你男朋友吗？”

布兰特更费解了，这都什么跟什么？这种猜测他听过就算了，他甚至懒得做更多解释。

“不是。”

谢天谢地，哈弗茨回来了，布兰特突然就原谅了对方今天吃掉了自己一半分量的烤香肠这件事。

“我有打扰到你们聊天吗？”哈弗茨回来了，两手空空。

“没有，我的酸奶呢？”布兰特的余光瞄到刚才跟自己尬聊的女同学跟哈弗茨打了声招呼，得到了哈弗茨一个礼貌又疏远的回应后默默回到了她原本的位置上。

哈弗茨故作神秘地从他的外套内口袋里拿出了一瓶酸奶，又拿出了第二瓶。

“不冷吗？”布兰特选了一瓶酸奶，挪到自己面前，酸奶瓶上隐约还有哈弗茨外套残留的衣服柔顺剂的气味。

“还行。”哈弗茨搓了搓手，略显期待地问，“你是不是周末到我家。”

要不是哈弗茨提起，布兰特可是把事情忘得一干二净了，谁让他最近脑子里都是英语单词，该死的英语单词。

“要不我周五带上换洗的衣服，晚上直接跟你一起回家得了。”这样布兰特就能逃过周五晚上的洗碗轮值。

“好啊，如果火车不延误的话，还可以带你去看个夜场电影。”

“你认真的？”看电影这个选项从来不活在布兰特的主动选择里，还是夜场电影。

“也可以不看的。”

“没关系，你想看的话我陪你去看吧，其实也不错。”布兰特只是不会主动选择去看电影而已，不代表他觉得这件事无聊。

在午休时间结束以前，布兰特跟哈弗茨就把周末的行程敲定了，还约好了人周六一起打堡垒之夜。


End file.
